Express $0.44$ as a fraction.
The number $4$ is in the tenths place, so we have four tenth Four tenth can be written as $\dfrac{4}{10}$ The number $4$ is in the hundredths place, so we have four hundredth Four hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{4}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{4}{10} + \dfrac{4}{100}$ $= \dfrac{40}{100} + \dfrac{4}{100}$ $= \dfrac{44}{100}$